Machine to machine (M2M, Machine to Machine) communication is a collective term for a series of technologies and technical combinations that are used for implementing data communication and interaction between machines and between a human being and a machine by using various communication networks (such as a communication network, the Internet, and an industry network) and by means of information perception and processing.
The M2M communication expands a communication range of an existing information communication network, and implements information transmission, coordination, and processing by deploying a terminal device having perception and processing capabilities and by using network facilities, so that various applications such as logistics management, electricity meter reading, and health surveillance can conveniently acquire various kinds of required information, thereby improving working efficiency, reducing labor costs, and bringing multiple flexible and creative service modes.
An M2M architecture may be divided into a network domain, a terminal device, and a gateway domain. The network domain includes an M2M application layer, an M2M service capability layer, a core network layer, and an access network layer from top to bottom; the terminal device and the gateway domain include a terminal device and a gateway, where the gateway includes an application layer and a service capability layer, and the terminal device includes a D terminal device including an application layer and a service capability layer and a D′ terminal device including only an application layer. The D terminal device can directly connect to a network, while the D′ terminal device needs to use the gateway to connect to the network.
The prior art has not yet supported migration of a terminal device between different service function entities (SFE, Service Function Entity).